With the development of communication technology, functions supported by mobile terminals bring great convenience to the lives of users. For example, a user can not only communicate with other users by using a calling function and a short messaging function of a mobile terminal, but also have a session with other users by using applications installed on the mobile terminal such as QQ and WeChat.
Currently, public places such as some restaurants and buses provide Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) access, and users can surf the internet by using the mobile terminals when having a dinner or taking a bus so as to browse their favourite contents. However, in view of that most of the public places are user dense regions, when most of the users taking a same bus surf the internet by using WiFi, they may use a same frequency resource, so that it is easy to cause congestion of a communication link allocated for the frequency resource, and thus some users cannot enjoy high-speed network resources.